


When the Mermaid's Away...

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consentacles, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING DOWN THIS ROAD, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN TENTACLE PORN BEFORE OKAY DON'T JUDGE ME, M/M, Mermaid victor, Smut, Tentacles, cecaelia yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri had never thought of himself as the clingy type. He'd always figured he could handle not having Victor around. But when his precious mermaid goes away on a hunting trip that lasts far too long, Yuuri finds himself desperate for a little relief.Written for Alikurai and Pushist00's Mermaid AU





	When the Mermaid's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> I've found myself in tentacle hell. How did this happen?
> 
> So, I've never written tentacles before. Or mermaids. And I ended up throwing myself in the deep end here as someone gave me the idea for this and I was like fuck it, let's do it. Check out [Alikurai](http://alikurai.tumblr.com/) and [Pushist00](http://pushist00.tumblr.com/). This was written for their Mermaid Universe, and has a few nods to their traits within it. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> (Also you should hopefully be seeing more updates soon I promise. And I'll respond to my comments in the morning I'm the worst I'm sorry ahhh)

If anyone asked, Yuuri would swear he wasn’t reliant on Victor’s presence in his life. Having a beautiful mermaid for a mate who just so happened to enjoy sharing his bed was nice, incredible, amazing. But Yuuri didn’t need Victor around at every minute of the day in order to be happy. They spent time apart, and it was always fine. They’d both go hunting very different kinds of prey. They wouldn’t see each other till the evenings when Yuuri would find himself curling up beside an utterly stunning Victor, squid arms encircling him instinctively. Victor was his prize, a treasure no one else could have. He’d fight every creature in the ocean to keep him. Yuuri didn’t mind the time apart. It made the time they spent together more worthwhile.

That’s what he’d thought.

Victor had been gone on a hunting trip for over a week, and Yuuri was getting antsy. It wasn’t fear. Victor had warned him before he left that he’d be gone for two weeks, but that it would fly by and they’d be in each other’s arms again before they knew it. Two weeks. They’d been together so long, two weeks sounded like nothing, but after eleven days, Yuuri was starting to feel the withdrawals. It had been too long since he’d felt the touch of a certain mermaid’s skin against his own. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was one particular night, stuck alone in a bed of seaweed that Yuuri felt his self control begin to crumble. He’d told himself that he could wait, that it would be so much better to bide his time until Victor came back before he gave himself any kind of relief, but Yuuri’s mind had been wandering to it; imagining what it would be like when Victor returned, and he was a lost cause. Yuuri kept picturing it; the way Victor’s fingers felt on his skin, the way his arms wrapped around Victor possessively and the moans it would elicit. Yuuri couldn’t wait anymore.

It would be okay to take the edge off. Victor would be back in a few days, and then they could really make the most of all this lost time, but for now, Yuuri only had himself, and oh, he was desperate for some kind of touch. Squid arms brushed along Yuuri’s skin, but they weren’t the same, not nearly as tempting as his mermaid’s touch. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Victor there, hovering over him, watching him with that sweet smile that sinks ships.

Yuuri hadn’t felt quite so desperate for touch in as long as he’d known Victor. But his imagination had been running wild, thoughts of Victor wrapped up in his arms, writhing with need, but completely at Yuuri’s mercy. The thought of Victor taking control and fucking into him instead… Yuuri was lost to it, wanting more than anything to have Victor there, to feel his touch again. But all he had was himself and his imagination.

Yuuri laid back on their bed of seaweed, the suckers of his squid arms kissing at his skin, and just that was enough to bring forth images of Victor covered in marks from them, claimed. Victor was his and only his. Biting his lip, Yuuri let his fingers brush along his stomach, trying to pretend they were Victor’s instead. Taking one of his squid arms, he twisted it just right until it was brushing along that squid hole Victor had grown so fond of.

The touch caused a soft gasp to escape Yuuri. It had been too long since he’d been touched, too long since he’d felt that arousal and the possibility of his thirst being quenched. The arm gently teased at the hole at first. Yuuri wanted to make the most of it, to let himself enjoy the feeling of relief as he allowed himself this luxury. It wasn’t the same as Victor. Nothing could ever compare to that, but it was the best he could do. Yuuri whined softly as the arm pressed into him with ease. He was already slick, needy for whatever touch he could get after all this time alone.

Yuuri’s back arched as the arm pulled out almost all the way only to push back in with force. Not the same, but oh, it felt so good. Yuuri was lost to it as he fucked himself with his squid arm, pressing against it, pushing it deeper. His moans filled the room as he teased himself, dragging his arm slowly out only to fuck in hard and fast, imagining Victor there instead, Victor pounding into him, making Yuuri his. His fingers clutched at the seaweed beneath him as he rocked his body back against the intrusion, encouraging that arm to move deeper, to tear him apart.

He could imagine Victor there, imagine that beautiful smile, the sound of his voice. He could imagine Victor fucking into him, the soft sounds he made, the look on his face. Yuuri had always been told to stay away from mermaids, that they were dangerous creatures, and he knew now what they meant. Victor had destroyed ships before, had lured humans to their watery graves, and Yuuri couldn’t blame them. Yuuri was just as wrapped around Victor’s finger as all those humans. But if this was what it was like to be away from the mermaid who had you enthralled, then Yuuri knew he had to have Victor around more, that these times apart couldn’t last this long.

The arm fucking into Yuuri was moving faster now, Yuuri becoming more desperate as he sped up the pace. His whole body moved with it, fucking himself down on the arm, moans filling the air as he grew closer to release. That need to come, to relieve the tension that had been growing in his body becoming stronger with each passing second.

Another moan filled the room, one that sounded so much like Victor. His imagination was in overdrive, picturing Victor there, watching him as he fucked himself, putting on a show for his beloved mermaid. Would Victor like that? To see Yuuri falling apart under his own touch, a moaning mess as he imagined Victor fucking him instead? As Yuuri ploughed into himself, Victor’s name spilled from his lips, the thought of him there so vivid, picturing being held down on that bed as Victor claimed him.

“Fuck, Yuuri…”

The sound of another voice in the room startled him so much, Yuuri was quickly engulfed in a cloud of darkness. His ink spread around him, shielding him from view, and Yuuri finally opened his eyes, breathless from his exploits. The arm slipped out of him, mewled sadly as he lost that tantalising touch within him. He wanted it back so badly, missed how good it felt to be claimed. Yuuri whimpered as his mind ran through more thoughts of Victor pinning him down.

Right, there was someone in the room with him. No time for those thoughts.

“No, let me see you…” Coming down from the high of the moment, Yuuri recognised the voice, though it made no sense for him to be hearing it. Not right now, not when Victor was meant to be out hunting for a few more days. But sure enough, a familiar fin was fanning away the excess of the inky cloud that had hidden him from view, leaving him with the sight of his beautiful mermaid. Silver hair flowed through the water so elegantly, a gentle blush on his cheeks and along his chest. Yuuri let himself take a moment to drink in the sight. Not only was Victor there, his cock was unsheathed, hand lazily stroking at it as he watched Yuuri.

Oh. He had been watching Yuuri.

“V-Victor… you’re meant to be gone until next week,” It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t want to see him. This was everything he’d wanted since the moment Victor left, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for Victor to see him quite so… vulnerable.

“I missed you,” Victor swam the distance between them, reaching out to caress his ear fins and earning a soft purr in response, “And it seems like you missed me, too.”

Yuuri would’ve blushed, but Victor knew the affect he had when he rubbed his ear fins. Yuuri was lost to the touch, pressing against it, encouraging more. All the while, his arms were wrapping around Victor’s fin, his arms, his torso. It had been too long, Yuuri had missed the feeling of his mermaid wrapped up in his arms, completely under Yuuri’s control. But then, Yuuri was just as powerless as Victor’s fingers worked their magic on his fins, rubbing gently in just the right ways and Yuuri let out another purr, pulling Victor closer, “More…”

Victor’s gentle chuckle vibrated through Yuuri’s body, a soft kiss left against his jaw as he murmured, “Hm tell me what you want, my Yuuri…”

The suction of his arms on Victor’s body were like kisses as he reluctantly unwound himself, shifting until he was on his chest, a hand moving down to spread open his still slick hole. Yuuri chewed his lip as he looked up at Victor a mix of need and arousal fuelling his every movement, “Please…” An arm reached out, tangling around the tip of Victor’s fin and pulling him closer, “Claim me.”

It was a strange thought. Yuuri had never wanted to belong to someone before. Not really. But Victor owned him. Victor could do whatever he wanted with him, and Yuuri wouldn’t object. He loved his mermaid so completely, trusted him so explicitly, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Victor.

Yuuri’s fingers dipped into his hole, whimpering softly. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough, but he hoped it would at least be a tempting sight. Victor always had loved his squid hole, after all, “I’m all ready for you.”

Victor’s moan sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, their bodies pressed together in an instant. Victor didn’t waste a second, pinning Yuuri down against their bed, and oh, that was exactly what he’d been dreaming of for all this time. Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock teasing at his hole, so close but not enough. Victor’s lips brushed along Yuuri’s shoulder, “This is what you want? You’ve been fucking yourself so good just for me?”

Yuuri whimpered, pressing back against Victor, his arms tangling desperately around every inch of Victor that they could reach as his fingers clutched at the seaweed beneath him, “Yes, it’s all I’ve been thinking about,” he admitted, using his hold on Victor to press him closer, a soft gasp escaping his lips as that cock rubbed against him. So tantalising, just a little more, “Just do it…”

“Mm whatever you want, my love…” Yuuri felt the press of Victor’s cock inside him, drawing out moans as he pushed himself back into him, craving that feeling. Victor was always so good to him, always so willing to deliver exactly what Yuuri wanted and it was no different as he felt Victor’s hands on his waist, holding him down as he fucked Yuuri. The movements were gentle at first, but he soon picked up the pace, gentle kisses peppered along Yuuri’s shoulder.

Squid arms slid along Victor’s body, tightening their hold, pressing him closer as their bodies melded together, moans blending like sweet music. It was as an arm brushed along Victor’s cheek that he felt Victor’s tongue drag along it, sending a shiver through Yuuri’s body. He didn’t wait for an invitation, so filled with need after so much time apart. The arm dragged into Victor’s mouth, another moan muffled by the intrusion, but Victor took it so well; sucking gently, dragging his tongue in all the right ways. Yuuri was lost to the feeling. His whole body belonged to his darling mermaid.

Victor had always known exactly what to do to send Yuuri over the edge, to drive him crazy in all the right ways, to tease endlessly until he was on the brink of release. Victor always seemed to enjoy it, to find pleasure in exploring Yuuri’s body and all the little sounds he could achieve. Yuuri couldn’t complain, though. Not when it felt so good. Victor’s fingers clawed at Yuuri’s waist as he fucked him, groaning softly as his mouth was freed from the squid arm, giving him a moment to shower Yuuri with affection.

Yuuri first felt Victor’s lips against his spine, moving slowly up his body, soft like petals. His movements stayed the same; a rough bucking of Victor’s hips as he fucked Yuuri. It was a stark contrast to the gentle side he was displaying, but Yuuri wouldn’t change a thing. He shivered under the touch, pressing himself back in a silent plea for more. More Victor, more touch, more anything. As Victor’s lips reached Yuuri’s shoulder once more, he pressed his body back against Victor’s broad chest, letting himself relax against him, and oh it felt good, it felt right. Like they were two pieces of a puzzle, not quite making sense until they connected, completing each other.

Yuuri tilted his head back, fingers reaching out and tangling into waves of silver hair as he pulled Victor closer, catching his lips against his own. Yuuri belonged to Victor. Nothing had made more sense to him before, but he could taste love on Victor’s lips. He knew Victor was his just as much.

As Victor pulled away from the kiss, his lips grazed along Yuuri’s jaw, “So beautiful… all mine,” he punctuated his words with a squeeze to Yuuri’s hip.

Yuuri was a mess beneath Victor, moans spilling from his lips like a fountain, body pressing closer in a desperate request for more, for this onslaught to never ever end. But it would have to eventually. Yuuri knew it would, and Victor was making the most of it, searching for all the things that would truly drive Yuuri crazy.

It was as Victor’s lips moved further along Yuuri’s jaw that he found exactly what he wanted. Victor smirked as he carefully swiped his tongue against Yuuri’s ear fin, testing the waters. Yuuri’s breath caught, but he didn’t pull away, his whole body quivering under that one gentle touch. It seemed to be enough to encourage Victor. At first, it was nothing more than gentle kisses to those sensitive fins, but soon enough, Victor was nibbling, sucking, doing everything he could to draw out what little self control Yuuri had left.

It was all too much, his body going stiff, tightening around Victor as his orgasm washed over him, a relief he had no idea he’d been missing so dearly until he had Victor to share it with. It seemed to be enough for Victor, too, his moans echoing in Yuuri’s ear as his fucked into Yuuri, filling him with his seed, and oh, Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good, so right. His whole body was warm as he tried to catch his breath, arms still tangled around Victor’s limbs in a desperate plea to keep him close.

Too long. That’s all he could think; it had been too long since he’d had Victor in his arms. Victor didn’t seem to mind, though. He only took a moment to pull out of Yuuri, receiving a sad whine in response before he was turning Yuuri over and curling up beside him on their bed. Yuuri reached out, letting his fingers drag through Victor’s flowing hair, “I missed you so much.”

Victor hummed happily, leaning into the touch, “I missed you, too. I’ll never go away that long again, I promise.”

Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched Victor, his beautiful mermaid entangled in his squid arms, “Did you at least find any treasures?”

Victor’s smile could light up even the darkest of nights, and Yuuri practically melted as he felt him nuzzle against his neck, “I have so many new trinkets to show you.”


End file.
